


OMFG

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Explicit Language, author is angry/upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux
Summary: Sorry, guys, I'm a bit cranky rn





	OMFG

Oh my fucking god. Ok, so I was at work 2 days ago, and I saw two people wearing lots of furry merch. They were nice to me, and seemed nervous. I could tell by looking at them that they were furries, or at least supported them. But that's not the thing I'm fucking pissed about. The thing that made me so upset was when I told my parents about it and they were like, "what's a furry?" and so I told them and my mom was like, "so they're like, weirdos who dress up in animal suits?" I said yes, and added that a lot of people are furries. She then pro-fucking-cedes to compare furries to DRUG ADDICTS by saying "a lot of people do drugs, too, but do me and your dad do drugs?" like, for the most part, us fur children are wholesome and just wanna make people smile, I just ignore the other part of the community. But she fucking knows that my ass has got a fursona. And yet she decides to make that stupid ass comparison and then say she's NoT wRoNg. To be fucking fair, she also compared me looking up the definition of "demisexual" to a p*dophile or a zoophile looking at child p*rn and bestiality. Actually, you know what? That's not fucking fair at all! I looked up the definition so I could be more informed, and she fucking does that. Piece of shit is trying to make my ass feel bad for doing nothing wrong. Good thing I'm leaving this place in a few more years, then I can do whatever I fucking want. Sorry if I offended anyone with this, I'm angry and don't have anyone irl to talk to so I'm posting it on here.


End file.
